The Comforts of Eternity
by Spadejo9
Summary: 2p!Fem!USUK HetaOni oneshot fanfiction. England is on the verge of death, and she can't survive the next battle with that revolting being. Human names used.


Her laughter echoed in the mansion halls, empty and sarcastic.

"A game." she rasped. "It's all a bloody game, survival of the fittest!"

Pirouetting around America, her messy pigtails flying around her. Despite her serious injuries and the splatters of her own blood around her, she was laughing and giggling like a newborn.

"No one can leave this god forsaken place until the end of eternity!" The blonde just continued to dance to the imaginary tune in her head. But then she just stopped in the middle and stared listlessly at the floor. America just continued to stand in her place, placing her cold and blank eyes on the blonde nation.

"We need to move England. That thing is probably after us right now. We need to get to the room. Safety is our top priority right now."

"Hee hee... ahahaha...AHAHAHA! SAFETY?! Don't be ridiculous, my dear America! Safety is only a state of mind. It's a word for those who have hope, those who want to stay sane." She laughed maniacally, again the eerie echo resounded through the house. With her fully extended, as if embracing some invisible being, she sang out

"And if you haven't noticed, sanity was never a part of me to begin with!" England returned to her dancing and started singing "There is no liberty in death! Freedom is a privilege that's not for us!" The dark melody floating around the two.

America just continued to watch the smaller nation. "I have noticed. Your over-protectiveness to me back when I was a colony certainly proved it."

England twirled around to face her. Slowly reaching up, she placed her bloodied good hand on America's tan face and tucked in a stray strand of hair. "I wanted only the best for you dear."  
The brunette just stared into England's aqua eyes. They searched for something in each other's eyes. For what? They didn't know. America just sighed and turned to the direction of the small tremors. The creaking of the floorboard grew closer and closer.

England straightened out her dress and hair. Clearing her throat, she brought out her broom from thin air, and pulled out an ancient looking book from her apron pocket. Softly and slowly she began to chant something in foreign words.

The other nation just calmly put on her shades, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards into a malevolent smile. Her eyes screamed out for the upcoming violence. She hasn't craved for this much violence since the last great war. Her stomach churned at the thought of making crimson flowers bloom across the wooden floorboards. Casually swinging around her bat, the nails caked with dried blood, she checked to see if the bat had any potential cracks. Hand to hand combat wasn't really her thing. She preferred to not dig her manicured nails into the flesh of her victims. It was too much of a hassle to clean up afterward.

Their foe appeared around the corner, its huge, monstrous body clogging up the hallway. The younger nation grinned from ear to ear, licking her lips for the upcoming bloodbath. England just leafed through the pages of the ancient spell book.

"Don't screw up again America. Another hit and I'll die from blood loss."

She swung her bat a couple of times and cruelly laughed. "I never asked you to absorb my damage. I might even stab myself and make you die."

England smiled slyly in return. "Of course. I'd do anything for my little darling."

"You know I probably will."

The blonde nodded.

"You also know you could actually help out with the actual fighting."

"You played enough of those Japanese MMORPG to know that the magician has to stay behind. Besides, I love watching you enjoy yourself."

The brunette scoffed and returned her focus to the foe in front of her.

"Sick little fuck."

"Aren't we all?"

America laughed gaily at the remark. Oh how true it all was! As she raced headlong towards the creature, she couldn't help but feel like dancing as soon as the bat connected to the side of the head. Her eyes widened at the blood gushing from the monster's wound, and decided to help it bleed more. Ramming the bat even harder against the side of the head, she shoved it further into the grey being. Twisting it, the blood was flowing like a river now and created pools of crimson at their feet.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a hand shove her into the wall. She gasped out in shock. She couldn't feel it, but she knew England was experiencing whatever it was. And considering the cracks in the wall that were spreading all around her, the British nation must be suffocating.

England was against the same wall America was. Her body collapsed on the ground, and lungs felt as though they were being crushed, like she was at the bottom of the sea.

America kicked the monstrous hand with the tip of her cowgirl boots with immense power. The grey being screamed out in pain, more blood pouring out of the new wound. He swatted at the violent pest. She stood her ground, stopping the hand, and taking the hand. She broke a finger from the spindly hands. Her eyes stared into the bottomless monster's. There was no light in her eyes. The bloodlust was gone, all that was left was the emptiness. And truth be told, this was feeling was far more threatening.

"Go. Away. You've done enough. Now Get. Lost." The monster stood back, slowly disappearing into the hall.

She shifted her gaze back to the panting nation. Her eyes were wet with tears, most likely from the pain. She painfully smiled at the younger nation.

"It hurts America. So much." a tear escaped her eyes, mixing in with her blood.

"I can imagine." She said, her voice devoid of all emotions.

Slowly, her eyes started losing her mischievous shine. "A game, America. And I'm in last place. This game is our punishment for entering this mansion."

"But you did well England. You tried your best." America placed her bat beside England's head.

"But it's what I've always wanted, to be together with you."

"I know."

"Emily, I'm so tired." The barely conscious nation slowly closed her eyes.

"Rest Alice. Remember? We'll be together." She raised the bat over her head.

"Forever." The bloodied lips smiled playfully on England's lips.

And the bat was brought down.

* * *

**A/N I don't know why I wrote this. I have a songfic/Revolution fanfic on USUK coming up, but I'm not done drafting it yet.**


End file.
